The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid tea rose variety which was originated by my crossing as seed parent the variety known as xe2x80x98Gold Medal,xe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,177, and an undistributed, unnamed, unpatented seedling as pollen parent. The varietal denomination of this new rose is xe2x80x98Wingoldxe2x80x99.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware are its attractive yellow flowers.
Asexual reproduction by budding of the new variety as performed outdoors in Kern County. Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. Other known forms of asexual reproduction may be also used.
New variety differs from its undistributed pollen parent in flower color and size.